


Тест

by mara333



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Выявление характеристик новых солдат опытным путем





	

Их построили не в то время, что обычно, но никто не проявлял признаков удивления или недовольства. Им давно объяснили, что мир делится на тех, кто отдает приказы, и тех, кто их исполняет. Ни один из взвода не шелохнулся, пока проверяющие шли вдоль строя. Они остановились напротив Х5 494: командир и мужчина в белом халате. Рядом с привычным запахом военного: пота, кожаных ботинок и ваксы, второй словно не существовал – он не пах.  
\- Это вся партия? – спросил белый халат.  
\- Да. Брака пока не выявлено, все показывают отличные результаты.  
\- Хорошо. Но в предыдущей партии выявлены недостатки. Учитывая одинаковый генный материал, нужен один экземпляр для тестов. Этот подойдет, - белый халат кивнул на Х5 494, но тот не шелохнулся. – В данной ситуации случайный выбор столь же оправдан, как и математическая выборка.  
\- Х5 494, выйти из строя!  
Он шагнул вперед, все так же от отрывая взгляда от стены казармы прямо перед собой.  
\- Х5 494, поступаешь в распоряжение доктора до особого приказа.  
\- Сэр, есть, сэр!  
\- Следуй за мной, - приказал его новый командир, и мальчик послушно пошел следом.  
Они прошли мимо столовой, миновали тренировочные классы, оставили позади входную дверь, через которую взвод выходил на полевые тренировки, и вошли в лифт. Х5 494 замер на полшага позади нового командира, держа спину прямо: команды «вольно» так и не было.  
\- Ты сегодня ел?  
\- Сэр, никак нет, сэр!  
\- Хорошо. Не хочу, чтобы в лаборатории снова стояла вонь. Можешь обращаться ко мне «доктор», оставь «сэр» для своих твердолобых командиров. Понял?  
\- С… Так точно, доктор.  
\- На мои вопросы ты должен отвечать четко, от этого зависит успех твоего задания. Тебе говорили о важности задания, боец?  
\- Так точно, доктор.  
\- Ну, что ж, хорошо. Хорошо.  
Они вышли из лифта в просторном коридоре с обшитыми белым пластиком стенами и слишком яркими лампами под потолком. Однако, Х5 494 пересмотрел свое мнение о лампах, когда они вошли в большую комнату с металлическим столом по средине и множеством неизвестных приборов вокруг него. Мальчик на мгновение зажмурился, снижая чувствительность глаз: чаще всего от них требовалось разглядеть что-то в кромешной тьме, с таким ярким светом он сталкивался впервые. При повторном осмотре Х5 494 увидел у стола двух мужчин в белых халатах, похожих на тот, что был на докторе, однако их одежда застегивалась на спине. Лица мужчин были скрыты масками и низко надвинутыми на лоб медицинскими шапочками. Х5 494 замер по стойке «смирно», но тут же прозвучал приказ:  
\- Раздевайся, одежду положи на стул.  
Мальчик по-военному быстро снял форму, оставшись в предусмотренном уставом белье, но доктор, принимая от одного из помощников шприц, кивнул головой:  
\- Полностью, - и повернулся к коллегам. – Обычные тесты на болевой синдром и регенерацию, мозгами пусть занимается Пси-опс.  
\- Некогда им, они себе новых головастиков вывели, да таких, что не знают, как с ними быть, - сказал один из помощников, и все трое тихо засмеялись.  
Повинуясь новым приказам, Х5 494 забрался на стол и лег на спину, стараясь не смотреть на лампу, оказавшуюся прямо над ним. Металл неприятно холодил тело, но по сравнению с тремя часами засады в полной воды канаве под проливным дождем это ничего не значило.  
\- Так, ну что, господа, для чистоты реакции начнет с ядов. Х5 494, ты должен лежать смирно.  
\- Слушаю, доктор.  
\- Джек, вводите.  
Локтевого сгиба коснулось что-то острое, мальчик скосил глаза и увидел, как движется поршень шприца, вливая в его тело белесую жидкость. По венам пронеслась холодная волна, перекликаясь со стылым металлом под спиной, в глазах вдруг помутнело, а к горлу подступила тошнота. Он старался не дергаться, но по телу прошла дрожь. На мгновение все стихло, и внезапно – боль вспыхнула в каждой клетке. Его выгнуло над столом, и Х5 494 не смог сдержать крика: перед глазами застыла белая пелена, своим сиянием разрезая глазные яблоки, доставая до самого мозга. Каждое нервное окончание вспыхивало болью, сбивая пульс в стаккато. Как бы он хотел сейчас чувствовать прохладу стола, хоть как-то унять жар агонии, растекающийся под кожей, но даже металл, которого он касался только лопатками и пятками – обжигал. Х5 494 тяжело рухнул обратно, хватая ртом воздух, и сквозь шум в ушах услышал голос доктора:  
\- Что ты чувствуешь, Х5 494?  
Голос был таким спокойным, как корочка льда на лужах рано утром, и мальчик ответил, пытаясь хоть так дотянуться до прохлады:  
\- Горит… горит, сэр.  
\- Хорошо.  
Он хотел закричать, что это совсем не хорошо, но такого приказа не было, и Х5 494 сильнее сжал зубы, пропуская наружу лишь стон. Боль разъедала все сильнее с каждой секундой, тело не слушалось, и чьи-то крепкие руки уверенно прижали его колени и локти к столу. Мальчик услышал глухой стук и не сразу понял, что с этим звуком он сам бьется о стол. И, словно по сигналу, стоило это осознать, как конвульсии стали стихать. Боль стала привычной, она больше не усиливалась, просто притаилась, показывая зубы при каждом движении, так что Х5 494 старался не шевелиться. Совсем.  
\- Эй, он умер, что ли?  
\- Не дышит.  
К шее прижались пальцы.  
\- Пульс слабый, но есть. Почему он не дышит?  
Боль все глубже уходила внутрь мышц, позволяя коже снова чувствовать: движение воздуха вокруг, нагретый его телом металл стола, слабое тепло от лампы.  
\- Черт! Готовить реанимацию?  
\- Подожди. Х5 494, дыши. Это приказ!  
Он очень не хотел, почти боялся, но сделал вдох. Ждал, что боль вернется и вновь захватит тело, но некоторые мышцы лишь прострелило короткой судорогой, и боль ушла глубже, почти за предел чувствительности. Воздух изнутри гладил горящие легкие, и Х5 494 торопился вдохнуть снова и снова, вспоминая, как же приятно, когда просто ничего не болит. Он почувствовал на лице влагу и, не вспомнив приказа не двигаться, собрал ее пальцами с виска и нижнего века. Поднес руку к лицу, посмотрел на прозрачные капли и не смог понять, откуда же те взялись.  
\- Это слезы, - сказал кто-то над ним, и мальчик поднял взгляд. Один из помощников, не-Джек, смотрел на него как-то странно, и его глаза блестели.  
\- Итоговое время четыре минуты семнадцать секунд. Неплохой результат для этой возрастной группы, - сказал доктор, отмечая что-то в клип-борде. – Х5 494, доложить о самочувствии.  
Он засомневался, что именно значит это слово, так что просто отрапортовал:  
\- Состояние удовлетворительное, доктор. Готов продолжать выполнение задания.  
\- Так, первый тест пройден, впереди еще тринадцать. Работаем, господа.


End file.
